Lynn's weird dream
by Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler
Summary: okay this is a weird dream i had Rating may change!! it's about umm well read and find out cuz i sux at summerys flamez will be used to roast marshmellows! R
1. chapter 1

Lynn's strange dreams  
  
By: Lynn wheeler  
  
  
  
*all of the yugioh cast is walking down the dirt road of duelist kingdom*  
  
Joey- I wonder what are next duel i'll be  
  
Yugi- I don't know but whatever it is we'll face it together!  
  
Joey- yea and my new Red-eyes 'i'll help me win every duel *brings out red- eyes and does pose ^_^*  
  
*All of a sudden 3 girls came running down the road extremely fast being chased by Kimo*  
  
Kimo- GET BACK HERE!  
  
Joey- what da?!  
  
*1 of the three girls bumps into Joey and she looks into his eyes and he looks into hers*  
  
Joey- *whispers* lynn?  
  
(1st girl obviously..) Lynn- *whispers* j-joey?  
  
*Lynn stops causing the others to stop which let Kimo catch up to them*  
  
2nd girl- Lynn why did you stop  
  
Lynn- *jaw hanging open and wide eyed*  
  
Kimo- *grabs Lynn's arm* you have no star chips if I don't see any in 30 seconds you will be officially disqualified.  
  
Joey- wait! she has a starchip *puts starchip in Lynn's hand and closes it into a fist* see  
  
Kimo- bu- *lets go of Lynn's arm* I guess she is still technically in.  
  
Lynn- *nursing her arm* if this is broken you'll be hearing from my lawyer!  
  
Joey- it is you! *hugs Lynn*  
  
Lynn- only one guy could give that big of a bear hug JOEY! *hugs him back*  
  
Yugi + Jessie- you know (yugi) her (jessie) him?!  
  
Lynn- *giggle* sorry this is Jessie *points to second girl* and this is Ally *points to third girl*  
  
Joey- and this is Yugi *points to yugi* T`ea *points to T`ea* Honda (((A/N honda is tristian's japanese name))) *points to honda* and Ryou *points to ryou*  
  
Lynn- hi it's nice to meet you *turns to joey* thank god you're hanging out with a good crowd now  
  
Joey- I learned from the mistake we made  
  
Lynn- *smiles* yea yea I think you have *hugs joey . again*  
  
(A couple of minutes later) *they are walking down the forest road*  
  
Lynn- so how long's it been since we last saw each other (((A/N they are all 15 and Serenity is 14 and Lynn is 14 turning 15 in one week))) wow about 7 years It's been WAY too long  
  
Joey- yea  
  
Lynn- so did um you hear about serenity *Twirls her hair*  
  
Joey- yea that's why I'm here to win the money for her so she can get her eyes fixed I'll get her that money or die trying!  
  
Lynn- *eyes tearing up* That's why I'm here looks like were workin fer a common goal again.  
  
Joey + Lynn- *start laughing*  
  
Yugi- what's so funny  
  
Joey- just a little inside joke  
  
Jessie- mind filling us in Lynn?  
  
Lynn- hey there are some things we want to keep to ourselves  
  
Jessie- speaking of things you're keeping from us what mistake did you guys make?  
  
Lynn- oh nothing  
  
Ally- yea right  
  
*all of a sudden a spider comes out on the road*  
  
Lynn- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps on Joey's back*  
  
Joey-heehee so you're still an aracniphobic (fear of spiders (I mean like you could have a heart attack (which I almost did) when you see a spider))  
  
Lynn- JUST GET IT AWAY!!  
  
Wevel- what you can't handle a little bug  
  
T`ea- well some of us aren't creepy bug-loving freaks like you!  
  
Lynn- *still on Joey's back* couldn't have put it better my self!  
  
Joey- what do you want a piggy back like I did when we were little cuz ya Know you're a little heavier than when we were little  
  
Lynn- *slaps Joey playfully on the sholder* hey!  
  
I spelt his name wrong (Weveel- whatever walks away ((A/N ok I no he got booted off the island but he was in my dream for a little CREEPY!))  
  
Lynn- *gets off Joey's back*  
  
Honda- can we set up camp I am so tired ((((It's almost dark))))  
  
Lynn- not in the forest!  
  
Yugi- there's a field back a couple feet.  
  
Lynn- I have a secreat spot no one else knows about and that's where we keep our food  
  
Joey- FOOD LETS GO!  
  
Honda- I'm with him *both run off*  
  
Lynn- WAIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING! *chases after them*  
  
END CHAPPIE!  
  
  
  
OKAY I'm really tired so I'm gonna stop writing oh and this is a real dream I had I just added on to it a little  
  
BYE!  
  
LYNN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhhh I forgot the disclaimer!!!!  
  
I'll put 2 in this chappie to make up for it  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH unfortunately DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH unfortunately  
  
Oh and umm to remind u all this is a dream I had and I am just adding on to it ^_^  
  
  
  
Lynn- *they are finally at the spot and they are all eating joey and honda are stuffing their faces like they  
  
usually do* guys the food isn't going anywhere!  
  
*After they are all done eating*  
  
All- *slowly all go to bed*  
  
*All of a sudden it starts to rain and a storm starts up*  
  
Lynn- *wakes up from the sound of thunder* ahhh *crunches up in a ball hugs her fav. Stuffed animal ^_^  
  
and pulls her sleeping bag over her head* *wimper*  
  
Thunder- KABOOM!  
  
Lynn- *jumps up* *trys to wake up Jessie* jessie get up please *tears streaming down her face*  
  
Jessie- lynn? *sees Lynn is crying* Lynn?! Whats wrong *thunder- KABOOM!*  
  
Lynn- *flinch*  
  
Jessie- try turning on your radio that usually works ((((A/n seto came in his helicopter with Farren hanging  
  
on his arm a little before they went to bed))))  
  
Lynn- *nods* *turns on her radio and the thunder roars again* *flinch*  
  
Jessie- *fell back asleep*  
  
Lynn- *gets up and goes to her stuff (she already has her fav. Stuffed animal ^_^) grabs her sleeping bag,  
  
and her picture of her, Joey, and serenity when they were little* *runs into guys tent* *whispers* joey  
  
*sees joey peacefully sleeping* you always were a heavy sleeper *lays out her sleeping bag next to him,  
  
sits down right near his head, puts the picture right by her side and starts playing with his hair gently  
  
picking up one piece and stroking it then gently dropping it and picking up another* *thunder roars again*  
  
Lynn- ah!  
  
Jessie and Farren- *come in*  
  
Jessie- lynn, I thought you came in here  
  
Lynn- why don't you guys just go lay down next to yugi and seto  
  
Jessie- *blush* how do you know I like yugi  
  
Lynn- I dunno mabey it's that dazed look you get when you look at him!  
  
Jessie- shut up!  
  
Lynn- just go lay down *they go lay down and fall asleep*  
  
Thunder roars  
  
Lynn- ah!  
  
Joey- *wakes up* huh *sees Lynn* lynn  
  
Lynn- shhhh *puts finger to his lip*  
  
Joey- whats wrong?! You're crying. *thunder roars*  
  
Lynn- *flinches*  
  
Joey- oh the storm *hugs lynn* I almost forgot I'll protect you just like I promised you  
  
Lynn- thank you joey  
  
Thunder roars again  
  
Lynn- *jumps and Joey holds her closer*  
  
They fall asleep Joey still holding Lynn  
  
MoRnInG: the storm is over  
  
Lynn- *wakes up* Joey *some how gets out of Joey's grip* *goes outside and goes for a walk*  
  
A little while later  
  
All- *wake up*  
  
Yugi- Jessie?! Farren?! What are you guys doing here  
  
Jessie- *explians about Lynn getting scared from the storm*  
  
Honda- why was she so scared, it was only a little storm?  
  
Joey- SHE HAS A GOOD REASON SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUT OUT! *storms out and follow's  
  
Lynn's path for a walk*  
  
Joey- *meets up with Lynn* Lynn?  
  
Lynn- sorry I came in on you last night  
  
Joey- you have no reason to be scared what happened that night with you're parents that's a really scary  
  
thing to go, but it happened a long time ago you have to try to get over it and face you're fears  
  
Lynn- yea I no but it's just so hard I mean I saw the car accident I was in the car when I saw my parents die  
  
that's not something that's easy to forget ya no  
  
  
  
Joey- yea I no. you know I'll always be there for you no matter what  
  
Lynn- likewise *Lynn and Joey hug*  
  
  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
Okay I'm really tired so I gtg get sum shut eye I'll write more tommorow  
  
Oh and Jade sry you're not in this I had this dream before I meet you sry!  
  
R&R 


End file.
